Beth Hale - Search for a Cure (BOOK 1)
by Orbit x Rise
Summary: Beth is desperate to avenge her fallen pack and family. Those slaughtered by hunters without a shred of remorse. When she first took the life of a hunter something changed, something bad. Now desperate for a solution to her problems Beth has traveled to the town of Mystic Falls in hopes of something that wouldn't just help her but all werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

Beth Hale. Not your typical teen with the typical sob backstory.

At 9 years old she watched her brother get cut in half. She also got to feel every excruciating second of it.

At 11 her family burnt to death around her. She ended up comatose and one of two survivors. Her uncle had taken to spending the last 4 years catatonic.

At 14 she woke up, was adopted by a human family. A human family that had no idea what they had adopted. The gesture was welcome though.

At 15, she killed 5 of the men that helped kill her brother. She ripped them into pieces, except for one, who she simply tore in two. He would be a message of sorts.

Unfortunately, like most bad deeds, hers came with a price. Having come from a family with a bloodline rich with werewolf DNA, she was a werewolf like her mother and siblings. What no one knew until the day she took a life is that she had inherited both werewolf genes. Essentially dooming her. The first full moon had been a warning. Those that followed were merely a countdown. A countdown til the day she died.

Her aunt has decided to help her find a cure. A cure that has taken them to the vampire infested town of Mystic Falls.

A cure that has been waiting one thousand years to be used. And now it will. But it will do far worse than anything Beth had ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is a massive AU crossover that I've had the urge to write for a while now. And now I'm doing it.**_

 _ **This book is an AU of season 2 of the vampire diaries.**_

 _ **Its a crossover of teen wolf, the vampire diaries and the originals.**_

 _ **I don't expect everything to be perfect. I haven't really put this much thought and effort into making something this big before so I am open to criticism.**_

 _ **Don't hesitate to correct me on any kind of mistake whether its lore or grammar.**_

 _ **I do expect this series to go on for a while because I have got so much planned for it and my character.**_

 _ **Hopefully you enjoy what is soon to come and what will become a large series fit for any kind of reader.**_

Mystic Falls. It's supposed to have some sort of stone, a moonstone I think it's called, that can be used to give complete and total control over shifting and the full moon. One of Aunt Jules' friends had come here to try and find the moonstone. Mason Lockwood, but he's been AWOL for the last few days so we've had to come and find him. It should be simple. I mean it's only he's alive and hungover somewhere, or dead in a ditch. Won't be long until we find out, hopefully.

"You okay?" Jules asks.

I tear my eyes away from the window and look at her, trying to make it seem like she's fully focused on driving while clearly being overly concerned about me.

"I'm alright, besides having to go into a random town to find your 'not' boyfriend because he got lost digging a hole for his magical stone."

"Okay. First off, he is a friend. And secondly, that magic stone that he should have found by now and brought back, is what is going to save your life. So if you could hold back the sarcasm until you are back with your sister, it would be greatly appreciated." She snapped back.

"You don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself."

"If that were true then Laura wouldn't have called panicking because you were leaking black blood after your first turn. Your first turn which wouldn't have even happened if you were in control on the full moon."

"Well maybe they shouldn't have made me watch as my brother was cut in half and as my family burnt to death around me." I muttered.

"Our family Beth, our family." She replied as she rested her hand on my shoulder.

 _A failure. That's all you are._

 _That's all you've ever been._

 _ **Derek?**_

 _He should have saved himself that night._

 _We would have been better off without you._

 _I always preferred him anyway._

 _ **Cora? Why are you saying this?**_

 _I should have let them lock you up._

 _Why should I have to waste my time picking up after your mistakes?_

 _ **I didn't mean to do it Laura. Not like that.**_

 _I should have left you with your pathetic excuse of a father. Left you for dead._

 _ **STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT? MOM?**_

 _You're useless Beth. We never needed you. All you do is cause problems that everyone risks their lives to solve for you. Because you can't do anything because you're weak. Too weak to save your brother, too weak to save the rest of us. Too weak to control yourself and deal with your problems._

 _ **They began to surround me, chanting as they began an ancient ritual. A ritual that expelled a wolf from their pack.**_

 _ **"NO! STOP IT! PLEASE!" I began sobbing hysterically, the fear of exile becoming a reality.**_

 _ **"STOP!"**_

I woke up screaming, gasping for air, shifting back and forth, from human to werewolf. As Jules came running in I broke down, falling off the bed, landing in a sobbing lump on the floor. Numbly I felt Jules hold me, trying desperately to console me. She was whispering to me, telling me I was fine, telling me that I was safe, telling me that there were no hunters.

It took me a while to realize that a low moaning noise was coming from me and I forced myself to calm down. To take breaths.

 ** _Alpha, Beta, Omega_**

 _Again._

 ** _I can't. It hurts, Laura. So badly._**

 _Beth, you need to do it again._

 ** _I can't Laura!_**

 _Yes you can! If not for me, do it for mom._

I could faintly hear Jules repeating the mantra. "Alpha, beta, omega."

I willed myself to join in, slowly. I started in my head, slowly progressing to a whisper. It took a while to start saying it clearly. By the time I had, I could tell I'd calmed down.

"There you go, it's okay, you're fine. See? I'm here, just me." Jules said to me.

I managed to squeak out a shaky "Okay." Before she slowly started to let go of me.

She sat against the wall and pulled me in close. I leant against her not saying anything.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No" I reply quickly, still unsure of what I had dreamt of.

"That's fine, we can wait until you're ready. Take your time."

We sat there for atleast 10 minutes. Her warmth and calm was welcoming to the cold sweat and terror that wracked my body. If she was going to do this she deserved to know why.

"They exiled me. Mom, Laura, Derek and Cora. Said I was weak and pathetic." I paused to stop myself from breaking down again. "They said it was all my fault: Alec, the fire. All of it."

My eyes drew themselves to hands. I had a sort of nervous tick where I intertwine my fingers repeatedly. It was the only thing worth focusing on. Not the look of shame that Jules was likely casting down on me.

"None of that was your fault." She started, "It was the Argents, every single time. You don't ever tell yourself that it was your fault, okay? I was hardly around when the Argents were in town but even I know enough to know that it wasn't your fault."

"Okay." I forced out. She was right. It was just the Argents. Only their fault. No one else's.

I was going to make them suffer for it. All of it. All of them. One by one.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **There it is. Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Next chapter will be out soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr"strongemWARNING: Attempted /em/strongstrongemsuicide/em/strongstrongem, self harm, broken bones, gore/em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"The next few days went by quickly. Jules hadn't said anything about the other night since it happened, so I guess she thinks it's best to just leave it. Besides, all it had been was another night of insomnia. I had gone to sleep normally. And I say normally because ever since the fire I've been having to push myself to exhaustion to get even the smallest amount of sleep. It had just been unfortunate that night when the nightmare happened./p  
p dir="ltr"Anyway, on a somewhat happier note, Jules found what happened to Mason. He was killed. By vampires. Surprise, surprise. She's been slightly moody over the subject, likely because she feels guilty. Jules was the one who sent Mason here in the first place, to try and get the moonstone. Lucky for me though, his nephew is a newly turned curse werewolf and happens to be good looking. Chances are, Jules will convince him to join the pack and he will be one of us./p  
p dir="ltr"Mason's murderer is a vampire by the name of Damon Salvatore. Jules has a plan for tonight. For the full moon. She is going to turn, then kill Damon. Bite him, make him hallucinate like hell and he will drop dead, having died a painfully excruciating death./p  
p dir="ltr"The plan for me is simple, the plan it has been for a month now. Chain me up and hope for the best. The best being that I don't drop dead as the moon peaks. The best being that I go through excruciating pain that brings several suicidal thoughts to mind as every bone in my body breaks and tries to heal itself./p  
p dir="ltr"Control hasn't ever been a problem for me. Ever since that part of me was triggered when I was nine, I latched onto the need of having control over the werewolf part of me. The need to keep myself undiscovered by hunters. The need to get revenge on the Argent that murdered my brother. Cut him in two. When we were nine./p  
p dir="ltr"I did get revenge. Though it did give a cruel hand in helping karma and the universe decide my fate. Death. One life in exchange for another. Although I took several that night, they all deserved it. They deserved it for forcing Alec to kill that hunter, so he would trigger his curse. So he would start turning. So every bone in his body would break. So Gerard could call him a threat. So he could cut my brother...in two. All because we existed. All because we were better without having to try./p  
p dir="ltr"I got up off the couch and went to the kitchen to get myself a drink. I poured myself a glass of Pepsi and headed back to the couch. On the way a sharp pain shot through my side and I fell to the floor, dropping my drink letting the glass smash. I doubled over, grinding my teeth together to keep myself from screaming as the pain slowly, agonisingly moved through me. As it passed over I smashed my fist into the floor, cutting myself on the glass. I gasped harshly as it carried on and eventually dissipated. I sat up, gasping heavily as I felt tears threaten to fall. I leant back against the wall and pushed away the memories of nightmares that attempted to overwhelm me./p  
p dir="ltr"I shook my head in attempt to clear it and slowly stood back up. I cleaned up the mess, though I was barely focused on it. All I could see was the inevitable image of what would happen tonight. As every single bone in my body snapped and splintered, and healed itself again and again. br /br /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"The door slammed shut as Jules stormed inside the apartment. I turned around from my spot on the couch and watched her as she hastily gathered together chains and drinks that had been mixed with wolfsbane, mistletoe and mountain ash. I began to put on my shoes and zipped up my hoodie whilst she waited by the door./p  
p dir="ltr""Jules?"/p  
p dir="ltr""You all right?" She responded./p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, it's just," I sighed before continuing,"What if something happens to me tonight? What if it goes incredibly wrong and your plan fails, you die and I'm left alone with no one willing to help me?" I asked, my voice shaking as I did./p  
p dir="ltr"She took a step towards me and embraced me in a hug./p  
p dir="ltr""Beth, nothing will happen to me tonight. I swear on it. I know it won't because I know myself well enough that if something did happen to me, that it would be because I was trying to protect you. Okay? I promise that everything will be fine." She looked me in the eye as she pulled away./p  
p dir="ltr"I nodded at her and said "Okay. We should get going."br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"Screaming with immeasurable rage I threw myself forward just as Jules finished chaining me up. She sped over to the door to avoid ny attack./p  
p dir="ltr""...eth? ...ts okay. ...not ...ing ...urt you." I could barely make out what she was saying. It was all coming back to me./p  
p dir="ltr"emI tripped over a branch and fell to the floor before picking myself /ememup/emem and rushing to keep up with Alec. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"I struggled against the chains. Twisting my body as I tried to escape. She couldn't keep me here. Can't stay in one place for too long. Hunters will find me if I do./p  
p dir="ltr"I heard another agonising scream flee from my mouth as my elbow bent inward. The bone broke through my skin as it splintered. I tried to cover it but the chains stopped me I cowered back as Jules approached me./p  
p dir="ltr"emHe stepped out of the shadows and with little time to stop, we both collided /ememwith/emem his legs and landed roughly /ememon/em emthe/emem ground. I pushed myself up and helped Alec /ememup/emem and spun around only to see two /ememmore/emem behind us./em/p  
p dir="ltr"I howled in pain as my arm involuntary warped back into place. I collapsed in a heap on the stone cold floor and whimpered as Jules approached me. She glanced down at her hand. I did the same and looked her in the eye. Whispering a quiet, broken "no" when I saw the concoction Deaton had made to help the process I was going through./p  
p dir="ltr""I'll leave this here." She said softly as she placed the bottle on the floor. "I'm not going to force you to drink it."/p  
p dir="ltr"I gave no reply. I couldn't. Not now. A tsunami of nausea shot through me as a white hot pain pierced my head. I lurched forward as I threw up hot, bitter bile mixed black blood./p  
p dir="ltr"I spat out what was left in my mouth and shook my head./p  
p dir="ltr"emI was /ememroughly/emem dragged along by my wrist. We came /ememto/emem a /ememstop/emem in a small clearing and /ememI/emem was thrown to the ground./em/p  
p dir="ltr"A violent tremor spiked in my leg and my eyes widened as I realised what it meant. I took the short moment to brace myself just as it happened. /p  
p dir="ltr"I felt my throat go raw as I screamed. I convulsed as the skin on my knee was split open. I shook with pain as the bones in my legs grew outward and met at the patch of raw flesh that was my knee. They grinded together, screeching as they did. Fighting to break through one another./p  
p dir="ltr"Suddenly they retracted. Leaving gaping holes on my leg where they had pierced the skin. I fell onto my back as I felt my leg heal itself./p  
p dir="ltr"Breathing heavily I looked around and realised that Jules had left. She was going to avenge Mason./p  
p dir="ltr"I moaned as a strange feeling slowly crept into my stomach. The feeling began to grow hotter as it radiated pain through my body. It quickly grew to a searing pain and I clutched my stomach and rocked myself from side to side, so entranced in the slight distraction that I didn't notice my claws reveal themselves./p  
p dir="ltr"emHe /ememforced/emem the bat into Alec's hands and shouted at him. /ememOrdering/emem him to kill the unconscious man next to him. He refused. Shook his head. A /ememsob/emem wracked /ememmy/emem body as /ememI/em emfelt/emem a cold blade rest on my /ememneck/emem. "Do it or she dies!" He demanded. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"I felt the blood before the pain. I felt it fall between my fingers as I realised what I had just done. I brought my hands up to look at them and stared at the black blood that stained them. I glanced down and watched as my skin slowly knitted itself together again./p  
p dir="ltr"Suddenly, I arched my back and howled as I felt my eyes glow a searing yellow. My spine slowly bent inward, small shards of it flying off and embedding themselves in organs as it did so. Then it quickly bent out the other way, splitting my skin as though it was trying to fly free before it slammed down, the two halves harshly bouncing off of each other before returning to their original place as one./p  
p dir="ltr"emHe had done what he /ememasked/emem. He /ememhad/emem killed the man. He fell to the ground screaming in pain. I /ememwinced/emem as /ememI/emem felt it flow through me due to /ememour/emem bond. The one with the sword stepped forward and /ememswung/emem it down swiftly. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emI froze as he did. I watched as my /emembrother's/emem lifeless face stared blankly at the dark moon lit sky above us. I watched as his insides slowly /ememslid/emem out and sloshed together in a pile on the ground. /embr /br /br /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"I woke with a start. I must have fallen asleep at some point during the night. I shivered and tried to wrap my arms around me. I winced as I felt the cold steel of the chains tug on my wrists. Jules hadn't come back yet./p  
p dir="ltr"She hadn't come back. She could be dead./p  
p dir="ltr"No./p  
p dir="ltr"Jules probaly got lost. Its a new town. That is a valid reason. Right?/p  
p dir="ltr"I jumped as the door opened. I watched Jules as she entered the room and stared at me. I watched her eyes as they examined the blood that stained my skin and vomit that clung to the floor./p  
p dir="ltr"She walked towards me and removed the chains without saying a word. When she was finished I looked up at her with teary eyes. I leant into her warm embrace and began sobbing. Faintly I could hear her saying that she was sorry she wasn't there. It didn't matter. She was here now./p 


End file.
